(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (hereinafter referred to as an “LCD”) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. The LCD includes two display panels provided with electric field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. In the LCD, voltages are applied to the electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. Due to the generated electric field, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are aligned and polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby displaying images.
Also, to improve the display quality of the liquid crystal display, it is necessary to realize a liquid crystal display having a high contrast ratio, excellent viewing angle and fast response speed.
Also, when the pixel electrode and the signal line overlap each other to increase the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display, a parasitic capacitance between signal lines and the pixel electrode is increased such that display quality may be deteriorated by crosstalk.